Artemis Fowl (film)
| screenplay = Conor McPherson | based on = | starring = | music = Patrick Doyle | cinematography = Haris Zambarloukos | editing = Martin Walsh | released = | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | country = United States | runtime = | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Artemis Fowl is an upcoming American fantasy adventure film based on the first two novels in the series of the same name by Eoin Colfer. Directed by Kenneth Branagh and written by Conor McPherson, the film stars Ferdia Shaw, Lara McDonnell, Tamara Smart, Nonso Anozie, Josh Gad, and Judi Dench. It will be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on May 29, 2020 in 3D and IMAX. Synopsis In order to rescue his criminal father and restore the family fortune, Artemis Fowl II and his trusted servant and bodyguard Butler seek the existence of fairies (believing that it makes a connection to his father) in hopes of robbing them. Cast * Ferdia Shaw as Artemis Fowl II * Lara McDonnell as Holly Short * Nonso Anozie as Domovoi Butler, Artemis' trusted servant and bodyguard. * Tamara Smart as Juliet Butler, Butler's sister * Judi Dench as Commander Root * Josh Gad as Mulch Diggums * Hong Chau as a fairy who can rejuvenate at will. * Miranda Raison as Angeline Fowl, Artemis' mother * Nikesh Patel as Foaly, LEPrecon's technical advisor * Joshua McGuire as Briar Cudgeon * Chi-Lin Nim as Trouble Kelp * Jean-Paul Ly as Nguyen * Matt Jessup as Budd * Simone Kirby as Mrs. Byrne * Sally Messham as Sky Willow * Bernardo Santos as a Groomsman * Adrian Scarborough as the Goblin Chief * Conor MacNeill as the Goblin Lieutenant * Laurence Kinlan as Beachwood Short Production Development In 2001 plans were announced for a film adaptation of the series. Miramax Films was named as purchasing the film rights with Lawrence Guterman signed to direct. In 2003 Colfer stated that a screenplay had been finalized and that casting was due to start the same year but expressed skepticism over whether or not this would come to pass. The film remained in development and was assumed to be in development hell until 2011, when it was reported that Jim Sheridan was interested in directing the movie. In July 2013, Walt Disney Pictures announced that an Artemis Fowl film covering the events of the first novel of the series would be produced by Disney and The Weinstein Company, with the screenplay by Michael Goldenberg. Robert De Niro and Jane Rosenthal signed onto the project as executive producers. On September 1, 2015, Variety reported that Kenneth Branagh had been hired to direct the film for Disney, with Irish playwright Conor McPherson as screenwriter and Judy Hofflund as an executive producer. Eoin Colfer confirmed this in a video to Artemis Fowl Confidential, and spoke with RTE Radio 1 about meeting Branagh several times to discuss this prior to the announcement. On September 12, 2017, Disney announced that the film adaptation will be released on August 9, 2019. On November 27, 2018, Walt Disney Studios released a teaser trailer for the movie. Casting On September 18, 2017, it was reported that Judi Dench was in talks for an unspecified role. It was announced on October 11, 2017 that Disney immediately removed Harvey Weinstein as the producer of the film as well as terminating its production partnership with The Weinstein Company following a sexual misconduct scandal involving Weinstein. On December 20, 2017, it was announced that Irish newcomer Ferdia Shaw had been cast as Artemis Fowl, alongside Dench as Commander Root, Josh Gad as Mulch Diggums, Lara McDonnell as Captain Holly Short, and Nonso Anozie as Butler. Filming On March 12, 2018, the rest of the cast was announced (including Nikesh Patel as Foaly) as principal production commenced. The film was shot at Longcross Studios, and in England, Northern Ireland and Ho Chi Minh City. Release Artemis Fowl is set to be released on May 29, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. It was originally scheduled for release on August 9, 2019, but in May 2019, Disney pushed the film back, as part of a change to their release schedule. References External links * * Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s fantasy films Category:American films Category:American adventure films Category:American science fantasy films Category:Artemis Fowl Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on multiple works of a series Category:Films based on Irish novels Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in Northern Ireland Category:Films shot in Vietnam Category:American gangster films Category:Mafia films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films